Jet Set and Upper Crust/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Indigo Zap "Are..." EG3.png Indigo Zap gets up in Sci-Twi's face EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Trenderhoof refuses to give Sci-Twi a seat EG3.png Suri Polomare refuses to give Sci-Twi a seat EG3.png Upper Crust refuses to give Sci-Twi a seat EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Dean Cadance greets Luna warmly EG3.png Luna "even if it means another defeat" EG3.png Cadance "it's not going to be so easy" EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Cinch leads Sci-Twi back outside EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Pinkie Pie says hello to Sci-Twi EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie shakes Sci-Twi's face vigorously EG3.png Sci-Twi's glasses drooping EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Students startled by microphone feedback EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Upper Crust makes a Shadowbolt logo in frosting EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Upper Crust and Suri Polomare confident EG3.png Upper Crust and Suri walk off in defeat EG3.png Cinch confronts Upper Crust and Suri EG3.png Suri trembles under Cinch's glare EG3.png Suri Polomare drops the cake EG3.png Suri Polomare embarrassed EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Crystal Prep students' lackluster applause EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Principal Cinch "even with magic at their disposal" EG3.png Principal Cinch "simply not an option" EG3.png Sugarcoat "what if they grow wings again?" EG3.png Principal Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Principal Cinch "no reason why we shouldn't" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Principal Cinch "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Principal Cinch "you have your reservations" EG3.png Principal Cinch "a brain as large as yours" EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Sci-Twi EG3.png Principal Cinch "we only want what we deserve" EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike racing out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream Shimmer closing the rifts behind Jet Set and Watermelody EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Sci-Twi and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Paisley trying to dance with the Shadowbolts EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette Valencia surrounded by fans EGROF.png Vignette and fans making silly faces EGROF.png Applejack walking through Equestria Land EGROF.png Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Applejack EGROF.png Fleur de Lis on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow still scared of the coaster EGROF.png Undercover fun inspector.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png Security guard winks at Applejack EGROF.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png Applejack looking at blank monitor EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Parade crowd looking confused EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages